Field
The present disclosure generally relates to database systems, and more particularly, to methods and systems of providing results from database systems.
Related Art
More and more consumers are purchasing items and services over electronic networks such as, for example, the Internet. Consumers routinely purchase products and services from merchants and individuals alike. The transactions may take place directly between a conventional or on-line merchant or retailer and the consumer, and payment is typically made by entering credit card or other financial information. Transactions may also take place with the aid of an on-line or mobile payment service provider such as, for example, PayPal, Inc. of San Jose, Calif. Such payment service providers can make transactions easier and safer for the parties involved. Purchasing with the assistance of a payment service provider from the convenience of virtually anywhere using a mobile device is one main reason why on-line and mobile purchases are growing very quickly.
Transactions facilitated by a payment service provider frequently involve interactions with database systems. For example, a user's request to view his or her transaction history with the payment service provider may require one or more queries to retrieve information from one or more databases of the payment service provider. Similarly, a user's request to perform a new transaction may include one or more queries to write information to one or more databases of the payment service provider. Read and write database queries can be computationally expensive when the databases store large volumes of information.
Thus, there is a need for improved strategies and methods and systems for performing database queries.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.